Team HABL Story
by Gamie-Master
Summary: Huter Von Schnee has begun his life at Beacon and is ready to take his first step towards Huntsmen. He meets his teammates along the ride and is in a mix between fights and romance
1. Chapter 1

It has been about around 15 years after that nightmarish hell, and trained under a man named Qrow. Today, I'm on my way start Vale

to enroll in Beacon from the coldest region of Remnant, And I am looking forward to being a student there. Since I lived nowhere near

the port, I had to walk thought the snow, but the snow never really bother me anyways

After a mile of walking, I was stopped by a few Beowolves. As I sighed, I dropped my bag on the snow and one of the wolves jump

towards me. I moved out of the way when he missed and throw a claw at me. I grabbed the wolf's arm and kicked him hard in the gut,

sending him flying. After that kick, I grabbed out my handle weapon, Eisdrei. I lower one of the barrels into the shutter and a

beam-shaped of a katana form, and with my aura, I harden the beam into metal. I put my weapon at the Beowolves, "Come on."

Three of them jump towards me to throw a slash at me, I ducked down blocked all of them with Eisdrei and within a secord, all three

of the wolves were fozen. I slash at they're frozen bodies as they broke into pieces. I stood up and look at the remind of them. "You

guys better leave before you become like you're friends," and from that, a to form a fog around, with the Beowolves not able to see

anything. After a rough 5 minutes, the fog cleared up and all of the wolves laid dead.

I stared at Eisdrei, still in her katana form. When the barrel came out of the shutter, I smash the blade so hard it broke. I

changed Eisdrei back into her travel form and hooked her back on my hip. Once I grabbed onto my bag again, I finish off my walk from

this forest.

-Dock-

"All aborad to Vale!"

I had came to the port just in time to get on the ship. I guess that fight wasted all my time because I was hoping to enjoy a nice

hot chocolate, but on well. I walk towards the man in front of ship and showed him my passport. He looked at it for a minute and nodded

letting me get on. "Thank you." I said to him as I put my pass around and got on the ship.

"Have a fun there, Huter," I said from the man as I got on the ship. I looked back at him and nod.

-2 hours laters, in Vale-

"We're here at Vale!"

I rubbed my eye as I woke up from my nap after hearing the captain. I look up and watch people getting off the ship. I grabbed

onto my bag as I walked off of the ship and looked around. I shielded my eyes from the sun. "As much I hate the heat.." I lower my

arm down at my side after I walked into the town. "So, this is Vale, huh? Never seen people livly before," I said to myself as I

remember people I meet won't too livly. I started to walk again as I stopped and took in a smell. It smell like something I never had

before and I couldn't help but follow the smell. I came to a cafe and walked in. Got some stares when I opened the door, but thats

understandable. since I'm wearing all white.

I walked over to the counter and asked what the smell is. "Oh, you must mean one of her finist teas." I cocked my head as I asked

what that is. The lady shocked her head with a smile, "Have you ever had tea before?"

"No. All I drink is hot chocolate," I said back at her with still a questionable look on my face

"I see. I guess you came from somehow cold then," she said back as she looked at my clothing and can feel coldness from me. She

bended down to get something and the lady ready a cup of tea for me. I stared at it as I thought its going hit me. She giggle a bit.

"Its on the house. Oh, and before you sit somewhere with that, I'll join you. Just give me a secord.." and she was gone as she run

in the back. After a while, she came back without a apron on and her hair wasn't in a ponytail. "I'm good now."

I grabbed my cup of tea as she got on herself. As we walked out of the cafe, we found a table and sit down with our cups in front

of us. "So, whats your name?" she had asked me

"Hunter Von Schnee," I answered her back, hoping to get her name back as well

"Wait, Schnee? Are you related to Weiss Schnee?"

"I really don't know.." I said back as I rub back of my head. "But whats your name?"

"Sarah. I been working here in Vale for a while. Sorry for all of this," she said as she lower her head a little as she drink a bit

of her tea.

"Its fine. I got a bit before I got to leave," I said back as I drink my tea, and my eyes grow big. I lower my cup from my lips,

"This is good."

Sarah didn't hear me saying the listen part and looked back at me, "Mean your going to Beacon?"

I finished drinking the rest of my tea, then nodded as I put my cup down. "Yeah. Why you ask?"

She only drink a bit of her tea, "While I never really talked to anybody going or is in Beacon. Hope you're have a fun four years

there."

I looked at her cup when she said that then back at her. "Well if you like to talk with me, I'll try visit Vale as much as I can."

She had put her cup down and looked at me with hope in her eyes, "Promise?" I nodded at her as I heard the yelling.

"Flight for Beacon!"

I stood up and grabbed my bag, "Well sorry, I need to go," I walked off from the table before Sarah had a chance to say anything.

As I keep on walked to the plane for Beacon, I was stopped by Sarah as she kissed my cheek. I looked back at her once more as I can

see her blushing.

"I'll be looking forward to her." she said her she charming smile.

I smile back at her and nodded. I turned back and got onto the plane

-On the plane for Beacon-

I'm sitting by myself by the windows and staring outside as I watch the sky. My thoughts had to fill with that Sarah girl I meet

30 mins ago and seem I can't shake it. As I closed my eyes for a rest, I felt a shake as I look to my left to see a smell blond girl

next to me and she try hold her face behide me. "Please hide me," I heard her scared.

And at that moment, I hear a yell and saw a small black haired girl, same size as this blond, saying, "Where are you Ammy!?" And

I watch her past by. Watching her get caught. I looked over at the blond girl as she pulled my head away from me and sighed.

"Thank you for hiding me," and without a second, she ran off. My month was opened from the weird event on this plane. This is going

be a weird four years, I know it already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read: Between chapters, I changed the point of view. Also, one of the words are spelled wrong, I'm sorry if I'm a bad speller**

When the plane have arrived at Beacon, Huter grabbed his bag and stood up from his seat. After walked off the plane, he looked around

then straight at the building itself of Beacon. Huter got pushes off a bit, but keeping his balance not to fall. Looking at who pushed

him, there who those same two girls he ran into, blond and black-haired. He heard one of them yelling, "Luna! Get back here!." He had

no idea what was that about, so he just walked forward. After a second Huter walked off, a girl with mess short red hair walked off the

plane with a gutar, but head of a axe, on her back. Not only that, she was carrying two black boxes in both hands that looked over 50 lbs.

After a little bit, Huter and everybody had to heard the speech from Ozpin. After that short speech, Huter watched as everybody talked

about Ozpin and who they're teams were going be. Huter himself forgot about the whole team thing, but he doesn't care who he partner with,

as long as they work together.

When everybody left and walked outside, Huter was stopped when he heard something he haven't hear in years. Music. Looking at where

it was coming from and following it, he came across red-haired girl with a guitar of some sort, and she was singing. Her eyes were closed

while she was singing, so she couldn't see Huter.

After she had stop singing, she opened she brown eyes seeing Huter clapping in front of her, and they both were smiling.

"That was really beautiful," Huter said after she was done clapping. While that time, he couldn't stop staring at her hair and eyes.

The red-haired girl nodded softly and stood up, "Thank you. Its been a while since I sung." She turned around and picked back up

her black boxes she was sitting down. She then turned back to Huter, "Name's Blaze Reine."

"Huter Von Schnee," he said in return and reached over to grab one of the boxes. Blaze that him grab it, but it was too heavy, so

he held it with both hands. "This is heavy," then he looked at her, while she's carrying the other with one hand, "How the heck are you

carrying it with one hand? Its like 100 lbs"

"Well thats simple," she said with a smirk and grab the box back, with Huter letting it go, "I think I'm much stronger then you."

They started to walk side by side as they need to walk over to the locker room. Blaze couldn't help but ask Huter something, "By the

way, doesn't your name mean guardian of the snow?"

"Without the 'the'." he point out to her. "And yes, it does." While meaning a guardian, he needed to be like a guardian or something

like it. He looked over at her while still walking, "And your name means queen, am I right?"

Blaze nodded, "Yes."

A queen and a guardian side by side, huh? Huter begun to wanting Blaze at he's partner, or at least something close.

-Beacon Cliff-

Had spending no time at the locker room to get ready, Huter and Blaze were at the event at the Beacon Cliff to get ready to be

launched to the Emerald Forest. After hearing Opzin's speech for they're own landing strategy, both of them got ready to be fired.

After getting launched, Blaze had to get her landing down perfect. When he got close to a tree top, she grabbed onto the tree. And with

all her weight, she was careful landed on the ground. Letting go of the tree, it launched inself back into place with a bit of snap. Blaze

looked up at see Huter sending in the air. But while he was flying, she show a bit of snow fall. She reached out he hand and a snowflack

landed her palm. "Snow?"

Huter perpend himself when he got closer to the ground, clircing around he's hand making a snopw bed and landed in it. Without a bump,

he stand right up and look around the forest. "Now shall we find her?" he asked himself as he ran off into the forest.

-Emerald Forest-

"Luna!" The blond girl eariler was walking around in the forest with tears in her tears. "Sis, where are you!?"

After hearing a shake from a buch, the girl got he hopes up looking over at the buch. "Sis!" But it wasn't the black-haired girl she

was hoping to see, but it was Blaze. The red-haired girl was carrying he guitar over her shoulder, looking a bit deadly. Looking forward,

she saw the blond girl hiding behind a tree, staying away from Blaze.

"Huh? A little girl?" Blaze said to the blond as she took a closer look and walking toward her. "Why is there a little girl in this

forest?"

"I-I'm not a little girl!" the blond cried out, hoping to keep the beasty girl at bay. Her eyes wide as she saw a Ursa running towards

the beasty girl and she called out, "Look out!"

"Huh?" when Blaze turned around, she saw the Ursa. "You got to be kidding me.." When the Ursa got close, she side kicked into the

nearby tree, with its head stuck in the tree. Blaze put her guitar back on her back and walked over to the blond, picking her up by

the jacket and put her over her shoulder. "Lets get you out of here." When with that, Blaze walked away with the blond.

The girl try her best to hit Blaze's back, but it didn't work too well. "No! Not until I found Luna!" she cried out, still trying her

best.

After that moment, Huter was deeper in the forest, with a bunch of frozen bodies of Beowolvoes. "Man, you guys look to seek me out."

He heard a shake of a bush and turned out, sending a cold beam at the bush to frozen whatever it was. But the beam was blocked by what

looks like a black blade and the beam headed back at Huter. Before it hit his face, he moved out the way at the beam froze a tree.

"Show yourself!" he yelled out at he draw his handle without a form.

A black-haired girl step out of the bush with daggers in both hands. "You could have froze someone with that," she tried her best

to make a joke, but it died really fast.

Huter lower his handle, and his react is the same as Blaze's, being, "A little girl?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What is a little girl doing in the forest?" Huter again once again at the black-haired girl. Thought she was small, she was fast. Within

Two seconds, she was behind Huter, with her back facing him and when he look at the corner of his eye, a string of white hair came down.

When he turned towards her, she was standing up, tossing her dagger in the air and catching it.

She grab the dagger's handle after a sixth toss and aim her weapon as Huter. "Don't take me lightly, 'leader'." She put both her daggers

in pockets on her belt and start to walk off, waiting for him to join. "You coming?"

He nodded softly and walk off beside her.

"I said let me go!" the blond girl scream while still being carried by Blaze. She look up and saw a brunch above her head and grabbed

onto it, then slip out of Blaze's grip.

Blaze stopped as she notice the blond girl wasn't in her arm and when she look behind her, she was sitting on the tree, sticking

out her tongue at the red-headed. "You little brat," she got sightly mad as she taunt her. Blaze grab her weapon and cut the bottom of

the tree, letting it fall with the girl with it. She reach her arms forward, letting the little girl fall in her arms. She look down at

her as she have a sight blush. Blaze sighed and walked away from the fellen tree with the blond in her arms.

While on the path, Huter had frozen a few trees that got in they're path. The black-haired look around the forest as they kept walking.

She stopped walking after Huter put a hand infront of her and in front of them was two sleeping Ursas. Huter walked forward and stomp

his foot on the ground, freezing it and walking the two Ursa. Both the beast were anger from they're sleep and charge at him. Before they

got close to him, the black-haired girl came and cut both of the Ursa's front feet, making them halt and fall on the ground. Huter draw

his handle, making it change to its gun form and he shot both of them. After taking out both Ursa. The girl was waiting a bit ahead as

Huter catch up with her and they went off again.

"Ammy Zana."

Blaze was a bit shock and look at the girl still in her arms, "Huh?"

She jumped out of Blaze's arm and stood in front of her, still have a blush on. "That's my name, Ammy," she said her name again for Blaze to hear it. "And I'm not a little girl. I'm 17 and I'm here at Beacon with my sister, Luna."

"Oh," Blaze bend up and pet Ammy on her head. "Well sorry I misunderstood. Guess I should have asked first," she stood back up and

walked ahead.

Ammy watched her and shake her head, getting rid of the head in her head. She ran up to Blaze and walked off with her, "Of I should

have told you."

After about an hour walk, Huter and the black-haired girl came to The Abandoned Temple and looked around, making sure they are no more

Grimm around. Huter walk off to the central and picked up a gold king piece. "Well, that was easy then."

The girl walked over to him and look closer at the piece. She looked around again and nod, "Well we came here for what we needed. Lets

go," she walked of ahead once again.

Huter put the piece in his pocket and walked up to her. After again look around, they heard a bush shake. The girl ready her daggers

and Huter ready his handle, getting ready to put in a barrel. Within two seconds, the girl was tackle to the ground with her daggers

flying in the air. The person hugging her to death was her twin sister, Ammy.

"A-Ammy, stop it," the black-haired girl called out as she try push her sister off.

"I missed you so much, Luna!" Ammy cried as she keep hugging her sister, without showing signs of letting go.

"You found your sister, Ammy?" Blaze stepped out of the bush and show the little event going on. She was of course happy seeing Huter,

so she walked over and give him a small hug for a second.

Huter was stocked Blaze hugged him but her didn't return the hug. When he look at the sisters. he grab a whole of Ammy and her off.

"Twins?" he didn't believe his eyes when he look at both girls, then he put Ammy on her feet as the other girl stood up.

"That's right," the black-haired twin spoke up. "Name's Luna Zana, and this is my sister, Ammy," she said as she pointed at her sister,

who was smiling like a idiot.

"By the way, where's Blaze?" Ammy questioned as she looked all over.

All three's eyes wide as they heard a yell cry and where they look where it was coming from, they show Blaze, followed up two

Nevermores. "Crap!"

**Also, the Nevermores are smaller then the Nevermore Team RWBY killed**


	4. Chapter 4

"Damnit Blaze!" Luna yelled at Blaze as Nevermores were chasing after her. "Ammy, grab a piece!"

"What!?" Ammy looked behind her at the temple and jumped down to grab the black king. As soon as her did, Huter jumped over to her and

grab her by the waist, picking her up. Not again..

"We need to go now!" Huter yelled as he ran as fast as he can, even in boots. Luna follows up behind him. She look back at the birds

and want to take them out, but she's not that strong. Even her sister is a bit weaker then her still wouldn't work and she doesn't know anybody strong enough. She closed her eyes whiole running then open them a minute later, seeing them at a cliff.

"Is this the end?" Ammy worried still being held by Huter.

"No its not!" Blaze yelled, still running. She stopped with a big slide and pulled out her weapon. She still to played on her guitar.

making a huge barrier in front of them. Then she played a different tone and theres a birdge behind them. "This won't hold long, so we

got to move!" she yelled again and Huter ran on the birdge with Ammy followed up Luna, then Blaze.

Before they got even 5 feet to the central platform, the birds broke the barrier, charging at them. "Jump!" Huter yelled as her yelled

and jump to the platform and make it. Blaze grab onto Luna and jump as well. They all made it on the platform before the birdge is gone.

They dodge the Nevermore while holding the girls.

The twins jumped out of they're arms as one of them said, "Guess we better fight these things." Luna pulled out both her daggers as

Blaze grab out her guitar from her back again and Huter draw his handle, putting a barrel in the shutter and a double-edge is form. Blaze

looked at Huter as he did, but then she shake her head. Ammy step forward a bit and held out her hand as bow as tell as her body is form.

The birds draw closer and Huter ordered them to jump. They all jumped having Luna and Blaze landed on back of one Nevermore and the

other two landed on the other. Blaze start to sang a lovely song and play as the bird she's on eyes change to brown. The Nevermore with

brown eyes change around and charge at the other. Luna aimed her dagger at the bird they're heading towards and fire many black beams,

and a light barrier form around Huter and Ammy as the black beams hit the Nevermore. Both birds clash against each other and they both

clash onto the ground between the platform. All four landed back beside both they're birds as they stand up.

They try to cry at the groups, but both they're beaks were frozen. Luna and Ammy held up they're weapons and strings appear as they

grab hold of both birds. Huter and Blaze jumped up and smash the frozen beaks.

Ammy pointed at the Nevermore and fire a arrow towards it, hitting its chest and it falls. Luna throw both her daggers at the head of

her Nevermore and the daggers grow huge, stabbing its head.

Blaze fell on her butt and pant, "T-That.."

"Was quite hard.." Luna finished her. Both the groups walked around the cliff to the central platform and both the twins highfive. Luna

asked her sister, "Its been a while since that power, huh?"

Ammy nodded and look at her hand that was holding that huge bow, "Yeah.." Luna put a arm around her sister and they walk off leaving

Huter and Blaze behind.

"I never seen that kind of power before," Huter said looking at Blaze and she nodding saying she never seen kind of Huter's power before

either.

"Come on, lets not hang around this forest anymore!" Ammy yelled at the two as both the twins were smiling and both of them follow

them, out of this forest.

-Beacon-

After the whole event at the Emerald Forest forest, the team were inside the Amphitheater, with everybody being form to teams.

Ozpin started with the group as they step forward, "Huter Von Schnee, Blaze Reine, Ammy and Luna Zana, by being the king pieces, you're

here by the name of Team HABL, lead by Huter Von Schnee."

The team were really happy about the good news as Ammy hugged her sister and Blaze smiled at Huter.

-Dorm room-

Huter unlocked the room to they're dorm and it was perfect. All of they're stuff were in still packed, plus three beds.

"Why is there three and not two?" Blaze asked herself as they all walked in. After notcing what she said a second ago, she blushed.

Ammy hop down on one of the beds, "Maybe because since me and Luna are sisters, we can share a bed. But you two can't share you two

aren't.. Um.."

"Huter is a guy and Blaz is a girl, its so simple," Luna finished off her sister and sit beside her. "Well should we can some sleep?"

"Yes," Blaze said as she go off to one of the other beds and still. "Can't believe we're all a team. Never knew anybody until I met

Huter."

The lone guy nodded and sit on the bed next to Blaze's. "Well, lets wait for tomorrow and we can start we for thing as team."

They all nodded in agreeing before they all go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Very sorry for never posting the last chapters. Guess I been lazy so far, so heres 5-12**

I started to feel the sunlight burning on my face as I can tell its pretty much mid-morning already. I have been tried the whole week anyways for

unknown reason. As I sit up from my bed and looked over to see my team's beds are empty. Guess they didn't want to wait for they're team leader.

And they got early classes while I have noon classes. I haven't been much of a morning person anyways, but I want to be one thought.

I got out of my bed and took a shower in our dorm room's bathroom. After about ten or so minutes, I got changed into the school's uniform. When I

stepped outside of the dorm, I don't see much students around, but I see Luna by the doorway taking a nap on the floor while sitting up. I couldn't

help by how cute she looked sleeping, so I picking her up quietly and put her back on her bed so people wouldn't wake her up in the hall. I pulled

the covers over her and left the dorm room.

Its been a whole two weeks since Team HABL has been formed and I'm still trying to keep an good eye on my team. Ammy always wanting to playing,

guess with a small body like that, she kinda acts like a kid, but she is strong. Luna want to walk around outside in the night time, but I always

tag along with her because Ammy doesn't want to be out in night. And Blaze, always helping her with homework and such. I guess with her strength,

she doesn't like too much work, but hey, at least she's a good fighter and singer.

"And that will be all for today Class. Get to studing all those Grimm monsters," Professor Port said as soon as the bell rang.

When I sond up to gather all of my stuff, I looked over to the door to see a bit of red hair and heard a lovely song coming that rings in my ears.

Once I have all my stuff, I walk out of the classroom and see that its Blaze, singing as always. "You such love song, huh?"

"Well its, like, a hobby of mine," she answered back at me as we both walked out the hall side by side. "Beside, I been singing all the years of

my life and I just can't atop."

I looked over to see that we're getting jealous eye just by the sight of us walking. I nodded back, "I don't see that as a bad thing. Music is a

great way to pass the time," I said back at her. I guess with us walking together like this, people may think we're a couple, but we're just

teammaters, nothing more.

I look over at Blaze and don't see her weapon with her. I know you're not suppost to have your wearing with you when you're inside. I mean the first

week when we came here, she had it with her until Glynda told her its against the dress code. Even thought her weapon was part guitar, it was still

an ax anyways.

Blaze yawned softly. "Having classes really early in the morning can wore you out," she said while she was cracking her neck. "Ammy is such a

morning girl that its annoying having her wake me up."

"Unlike Luna, she's a night person," I said back at her when she part both her hands behind her head. "I find Luna sleeping infront of the dorm

earier and I had to put her in her bed."

Blaze smiled, "Ammy and Luna are really cute. aren't they?"

I couldn't help back smile and nod, agreeing with her. They're both cute and strong girls. Anybody would love to have them as they're teammates.

And speaking of those two, I see Ammy coming running towards us.

"Blaze!" she yelled out as she jumped into Blaze's arms. Unlike me, Blaze has no time holding onto Ammy. She giggled and hugged Blazed tightly.

"Well guess I'll be your playmate for now, huh? I'll see you later, Huter," Blaze said back as her walked off with Ammy in her arms.

I couldn't help but love watching that display. Lately, Ammy has been playing with Blaze more then me and I'm not too worry. While thore two left,

I walked off back to the dorm.

When I walked back in our dorm, I see Luna is still sleeping on her bed. I rolled my eyes and walk over to her and shook her shoulder lightly.

She said something into her sleep as I still shaking her.

"Ammy..." I hear she saying, but very faintly. I keep shaking her and tell her to wake up. She open her eyes and look at me with those cold purple

eyes. "What..?"

"You been asleep for about 3 hours," I feel like waking her up might be a bad idea. But at least she part her daggers into her dresser so I

doesn't bring out hell.

Luna turned her back towards me and curled into a ball, "If you want me out of bed, you can drag me out."

I sighed softly. I may not be as strong as Blaze, but not least I find Luna lighter then Ammy. I pulled the covers off of her and picked her up in

my arms. Her face gone red when I did that and she try get out of my grasp.

"H-Hey! That was a joke!" she said when she keep trying, but gived up after a while.

"Come on, lets get some fresh air," I said as I walk out of the dorm with her still in my arms. "I know you hate the sun as much as Ammy hates the

night, but as least its cloudy out."

She pouted a bit as her face was still red. I couldn't help but love her face. When we had walked outside, I tried my best to do a good singing

just like Blaze. Luna has at least relax a bit with the singing. Guess she's not so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, the song is Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

"Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life."

I sighed softly when I finished singing. I had asked Glynda if I could use the amphitheater to sing alone. I know there are a bunch of other places

here at Beacon to sing alone, but the amphitheater is a perfect place because I choose to sing at the Vytal Festival in Vale. Fighting and singing

at the festival.. I got a hard life..

My eyes wide when I had a door closed. Noone was suppose to be here at this time, and I saw it was one of my teammates, Luna. She was walking over

to the stage, clapping. I couldn't help but ask, "How long you been listening?"

"The whole song," she said when she finished clapping and sit on the edge of the stage. "Huter is right, you do have a lovely voice."

I blushed a bit from the comment. I sit down next to Luna on the edge and look around, not seeing Ammy with her. "Wheres your sister?"

"She's playing with Huter, but I came here to ask you something," Luna is always serious, but this is the most serious she even been.

"About what?"

"What you think of our leader, Huter?"

I blushed as much as my red hair and back up a bit, "W-What!?"

"Its been almost two months and you two have been hanging out more then me and Ammy," Luna was really serious about this.

I looked away from her, trying hide my face. "W-We're just teammates. He said it himself."

I heard her giggling a bit. Luna? Giggling? Who is she and what has she done to the dark Luna?

"Then I will tell Huter that you do like him," she stood up from the stage and started to walk away before I grabbed her hand. My face has calm down

a bit, but still a little red.

"What do you want?" I had to do everything in my power to stop her. No matter what it is-

"Tell me who you really are."

Wait.. What!? I let go of her hand and I turned from red to pale, like I seen a ghost.

"Tell me everything. I never heard anybody sing as beautiful as you and as strong as you," Luna was died set on this. "You're stronger then my sister

and Huter, and most people I met aren't very strong and has a beautiful voice at the same time. Who. Are. You!?"

Crap. I been shove in the corner by a little girl. Seen like she's smarter then I thought. I put my hand on my right shoulder and tight my grip on my

shoulder. We're both alone here and I'm scared if I tell her. I might lose my teammaters if I do..

We both heard the bell and heard students walking outside the amphitheater. What if I tell her and people can hear can I say-

I was pulled by the hand as Luna dragged my to the back of the amphitheater. "I'm not going let anybody know who you are. If you don't want to say it.

I can wait." now Luna has gone soft? Luna is a mood changer.

"Come on Blaze!" Ammy yelled out to me. The rest of the team is outside of the dorm, waiting for me.

I looked out the window at them. I smiled a bit. "Just wait a minute!" I cried out back. I looked over at my right shoulder and notice was strip

under my shirt to down to my arm. I lift it back up to my shoulder and tighten it back put my hand in my shirt. My eyes widen a bit as my hand brush

my raven wing. They shouldn't know..

"We're leaving without you," I heard Luna said as I pulled my hand out of my shirt. I grab my weapon and strap to my back and jump out of the window.

I landed in front of my team.

"Ready to go," I said as Huter smiled a bit, leading us off to the Emerald forest.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yay! Our first mission as Team HABL!" I sang as my walked thought the Emerald Forest.

"Those Ursa should at this spot," Huter said as he was holding some kind of weird poster.

"Why are we looking for Ursas again?" I asked my sister since I forgot about the mission.

Luna sighed softly. "We heard that there are people are being attacked by Ursas, or so we heard. Ozpin asked us to solve it."

"Ammy, get it together. Unlike school, there's no fooling around with Grimm," Blaze said to me, trying to get me in the fighting spirit.

After the fight with those two Nevermores, I never been in the fighting spirit anyways. Professor Port was helping me to get back into fighting,

but lately, I never summoned that bow again. I guess it only appeared bcause I was scared to lose my sister. Why am I so useless?

I jumped a bit of fear when I heard a loud roar. No.. Two! Two Ursa Majors charge at us. Huter grabbed me as Blaze grabbed my sister and we jumpped

out of the way.

"Are those two the ones!?" Blaze yelled at Huter as we're 20 feet away from each other.

Huter nodded as he took a look at those Ursas. "Yup. Two Ursa Majors. attacked a group of traders to Beacon."

"Good," Luna said as she had a crazy grin at her face, mostly she haven't had a fight in two month. She grabbed her daggers and charge at the Uras.

"Hold on, Luna!" Blaze yelled at before she could grab my sister again.

Luna stopped in front of them at they started to swing they're arms at her. Before she could block, both Blaze and Huter had they're weapons out,

stopped the Ursas attack they're teammate. They moved so fast that I couldn't react..

"Girls! Snap out of it!" Huter yell at both me and my sister as he push the Ursa off his feet. "Luna, don't attack without a plan! And Ammy!" he

looked over at me as if he was mad, "Stop spacing out! You're my teammate and it be better if you fight on your behalf!"

While I spacing out and starring at those two, I didn't notice there was a Ursa Major behind me.

"Ammy!" both Blaze and Huter yelled at to me.

"Urg.."

I didn't notice the sound at all until I turned my head to see that the Ursa Major attacked my sister, Luna, as she was protecting me.

"Stop being like a little girl and do what he says.." Luna said before she fell on me and I felt blood coming from her body.

"Damn! Blaze, get those two out of here," Huter yelled at he killed the Ursa Major on him as Blaze kills her's as well.

"Got it,"

But before Blaze could get both of us, there was a bright light and it was coming from my body. In a momnet, Luna was in Blaze's arm from a light.

I stood up from the ground I was sitting on. My yellow hair was standing up in the air as I had my eyes close. "Don't worry about me, take Luna. She

needs healing."

"Um, okay," Blaze said as she ran to the exit of the forest. I didn't sense Huter's aura nearby when I felt Blaze's leaving this area.

The Ura Major swing her arm at me, but I grabbed his arm before he touched him. My eyes opened and they were a bright yellow like the sun. "Don't

you touch my sister!" I yelled out as I torn the Ursa's arm off and he roar in pain. I disappear before he had the chance to touch me and I appear

behide him, in the air and 10 feet away from him. I had my light bow out and had a arrow aiming at him. "Take this!" I yelled at again as I let

go of the arrow and it strike him in the back. The Ursa's body disppared in a bright light. I was still floating in the air at my eyes turned back to

blue and my hair wasn't standing. I look around and saw the ground as I started to fall. "Ahh-"

Before I finished screaming, Huter catch me as I started to fell. I looked up at him as he held me like a princess and I blushed a bit. "T-Thanks.."

He smiled a bit. "I couldn't believe you had that kind of power. That was amazing."

I didn't knew what also to say. Huter just walked me out of the forest.

"Luna!" I jumped out of Huter's arms as he walked into the nurse's office.

Luna was sitting up with her hand over her chest, stilling panting from the attack.

"Lets leave these two alone," Huter said to Blaze as she noddded and both of them walk out of the room.

"Did the power finally came out?" Luna said as her panting was dying down.

I hugged her tightly and careful so I don't hurt her. "Who cares! Your still alive, that all matters." I was crying like I was do, but these were the

tears of happiness

Luna smiled a bit and hugged back with one arm. "Cry baby.." she couldn't hold back a tear.


	8. Chapter 8

I stare out the window of the nurse's office. Its been almost a week since I took that hit from that Ursa Major and my wound haven't fully heal. Ammy..

I need to tell her about her power as "sun goddess." She can awake it so easy, while I couldn't..

I look at the door as Huter walked in the room. "How are you doing?" he asked.

I put my hand over my chest, still feeling that wound. "Not better.. But how's been the others?"

He sit on the edge of the bed and brought me a book. "Ammy has been worried more then any of us. You know, sistery love and all."

I looked down at the book he put on the bed and pick it up, naming the title. "Unearthly?"

"I thought you might like it," he stand up from the bed and give me a smile. "Please get better," and with that, he left.

Laying down back on the bed, I look once again at the front cover. I open to the page and something fell out of the book. I pick it up and it was a

picture of the others. Ammy in the middle of the picture while Huter is on her left and Blaze on her right. All of them are smilng wide, but not as

wide as Huter's smilng. I smiled a bit and turned the picture, seeing something is wrote.

-Please get better Luna! We're the best teammate and sister we had! We got a big surprise for you! We miss you!

Oh the bottom of the note was a two hearts, one fill with yellow and one was black. I smiled big and tears was running down my face. "Now who's the

cry baby?" I said to myself, joking.

After another week has passed, my wound was healed better then what it was, but a scar was in place of it. Nurse said I couldn't fight for another

two weeks. But thats fine, I wanted to see my team. I put my school uniform back on. No.. I should put on my white jacket. So I did and left the nurse

office. Walking down the halls, I had a smile on. Its been years since I last I felt this happy

When I showed up in front of our team's dorm, I stopped myself before I walked the door. What am I afraid? I'm Luna, part of the dark. I slam open

the door before yelling out, "I'm back!"

My breath ecsape from me as Ammy hugged me. "Welcome back!" this time, she wasn't cry.

I stepped forward in the room with her and close the door behind me. "Whats got into her?" I asked my other teammates while pointed at Ammy, still

hugging me.

Blaze stood up from the bed that her and Huter were sitting on. "She got something for you. And as a sister, she's very happy to see you back."

Ammy stepped back a bit and pulled out a wrapped box with moons and suns on the wrapping paper. "Here"

I grab the box out from her hands and sit in our bed. I begun to tear the paper off and open the box. Inside the book was the manga of Maxumim Ride,

all 7 books. I couldn't ask for me and I hugged my twin sister. "Thank you, Ammy."

She smiled like a idiot and hug him back.

"Also, we got you something as well," Blaze she, meaning her and Huter. She grabbed out a pair of gloves, made for hand-to-hand combet. And Huter

pulled out those items were you can hide your daggers under the slevees of your top. I smiled softly as I saw those gifts and tears started to run

down my face again. Ammy held me close as I cried. Blaze joined it as well and she even dragged Huter in.

This is the best day even.


	9. Chapter 9

Its the day before the Vytal Festival and Huter couldn't sleep at all. He's been laying in his bed for the last hour while the rest of his team were

sleeping soundly. Blaze was sleeping on her right side, curl up a bit. Ammy was cuddling with her sister while Luna was laying plain on her back.

The leader souldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going happen tomorrow at the festival. So he got out of his bed, careful not to wake Blaze

or the sisters and change into his white outfit. He left the room and had a walk outside. It was an hour past midnight and the outside was quiet. No

lights or anything. Huter looked up at the moon and stare at it. He grabbed Eisdrei and lift her to face the moon.

"Tell him," he whispered at his handle, "will we be fighting one strong and evil?"

After a moment of silent, he lower his arm with Eisdrei. "And why can't I sleep?" he whipsered again.

Huter turned around to walk back towards the dorms. He hooked Eisdrei back on his hips and hopeful he can get some sleep

While Huter was walking around, on the statue of Beacon was three figures. Two males and a female. One of the males grow a crazy grin and stared at

Huter as he went inside. "Is thats him tht have our girl?" the crazy man asked the other two.

The female one nodded, "Yes. Both of them are our targets."

"Then lets take him out!" the crazy one yelled and about to run towards Huter, but some kind of stick stopped him.

The stick was hold by the another male. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Nu."

The crazy growl at him, "You always ruin my fun, AL.."

"Knock it off you two," the female said as she jumped off the statue and start to walk away from them. "Its time to report."

The one with the stick bow, "Yes, ma,am." He walked off the edge of the statue and walked behind her.

"I'll be back to rip you apart, prince," the crazy one said before he ran off to join the other two.

-Morning in Vale-

"Have long has it been since we last since Vale?" Luna asked while yelling.

"About three months," Blaze said her while she was happy something like a book. She doesn't read that much, but it list the different events in the

festival and when she will be singing.

Unlike the girls, Huter looked a bit drained as he was walking behind them. He stopped and lookl around for a cafe. "You guys go on ahead, I need a

good drink," he said as he walked towards a cafe.

"Ammy, be a girl and watch over him," Blaze asked Ammy.

Ammy nodded a little and she walked behind Huter, careful not to get caught.

Luna watched as her sister go off to spy on they're leader and walked beside Blaze, "Why did you send off her to watch him?"

The queen stopped reading a bit and stare at the sky, "I knew he didn't sleep at all last night, and I got a bad feeling what's going happen today."

"If you say so," Luna wasn't that much worried about anything. Today felt so calm.

-In the cafe-

Huter went up to the counter and asked to have a cup of tea. Last time he was here, they didn't have hot chocolate, but he wanted to try more tea.

The girl behind the counter had her back turned to him and when she handed him a cup of tea, Huter heard a voice he didn't hear in months, "Huter?"

"Sarah?" he answer in a calm mood and didn't notice it was her. Her hair looked different.

Sarah smiled a bit with her newly dark blue hair, it matched her. "Its been a while. How is Beacon treating you?" she asked, wanting to know

whats going on in his life.

Huter took a slip of his tea and answered, "Its going great. I'm the team leader of HABL."

"HABL? Who's all in your team?" Sarah asked back.

Huter started to talk her about the Zana sisters, Ammy and Luna. Ammy being a very playful girl and has a great aura to her, but she doesn't know

about it. She cares about her sister very much. Luna on the other hand, does seem a bit more cold then her sister, doesn't like working as a team

and even got hurt badly protect Ammy, but she still cares about her sister. When he started to talk about Blaze while he's crazy strong and has a

beautiful voice, Sarah started to get jealous, but Huter doesn't notice anything. Once he finished, Ammy came back next to him.

"Huter, are you done?" she asked her leader, looking at both him and Sarah.

Huter seem a little mad at her, but petted her head. "How long you been here?" He sighed a bit and didn't feel like listening to Ammy, "Oh well, we

need to go anyways. See you later Sarah."

Sarah nodded a bit as both of the teammates walked outside.

-Outside-

At a point in Vale, there was quite a big area for the tournament and when Huter and Ammy walked to the area, there was alot of people. Luna noticed

the others and called them over to seat beside her. Huter looked over for Blaze, but no sign of her, "Wheres Blaze?"

"Over there," Luna pointed at the central of the coliseum and Blaze was on a stage.

Blaze sighed softly as she was nervous. Maybe this whole singing idea here was a bad idea, but she had to suck it up. Nothing will go wrong if she

sings here and right. So she took a deep breath and started to I May Fall.

During the whole song, everybody was quiet as Blaze was sing and even her team was happy to have her.


	10. Chapter 10

After Blaze has finished singing the song I may Fall, it was about time for the tournament at Vytal Festival. When everybody exited out the area,

HABL was waiting for they're teammate. Both the sisters hugged Blaze and Huter gave her a high five. "You guys loved that?" Blaze asked her team.

All three of them, return with a nod.

The team decided to go in two and gone around the festival. It'll be an hour onto the tournament starts and everybody love to see what's going

around. Blaze and Luna gone for an walk on the docks and Huter and Ammy went to see what food they have.

-Docks-

"You still haven't told me," Luna asked Blaze quietly when she can barely hear. The waves were coming it quite loud.

"Huh?" Blaze asked the black-hair girl, but she somehow able to hear her. She signed a little, "Sorry, I can't tell you." And from that, they heard

a rung to start to tournament. "Well shall we go?"

Before Luna had a say in anything, Blaze already left her. She had to deal with it and she ran over to Blaze to join her.

Back at the area, the team watched the fights going on. From time to time, Huter, Blaze, and Luna had to fight they're rounds while Ammy sit back

in the seats because she's didn't have a weapon. Whenever Huter had to fight, it was colder and the fight always ended faster then others. Blaze took

her sweet time fighting back and singing to block herself with barriers, and everybody in the seats fell in love with her voice. Luna is always

running and fighting with her fists and block when she can with her daggers. Ammy is just awed by how her team fight.

After about 4 rounds, it was at the semi-finals with Huter against someone named Vic and Blaze against Luna. They were able to warm-up.

Blaze and Luna were off talking somewhere again and Huter found Ammy sitting at the docks, alone. He walked over to her and poke her shoulder, not

scarring her. He smiled a bit and sit down beside her. "Whats wrong, sunshine?" he asked him with a silly nickname.

"Its just.." she begun to answer, "how come you guys are better at fighting while I'm not? I almost got my sister killed because of me."

The guardian want to tell her of her power, but her remember Luna told me not to. So he lay his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. Me and Blaze

will protect her for me. And I'll help you to fight," and he hopes he can keep that promise.

The blonde girl look on at Huter with a sad smile and hugged him. She pulled away remember he hates it when his clothes get dirty, but he laughed

a bit and hugged her with one arm, keeping her close.

Ammy blushes a bit and smiled, "Thank you.."

It was the time of the semi-finals of the Vytal Festival tournament. Huter begun at the central of the area and both Ammy and Blaze were cheering

for him to win. Luna wasn't so much cheering. Huter pulled out his handle weapon and get ready to push a barrel in the shutter and watches as the

person he faces show up.

A boy appear his height shown up in a cloak and had a crazy grin on him. Huter couldn't see his weapon since they were under his cloak.

"Are you Huter Von Scheen?"

Huter glare a bit as he heard his full name. He nodded softly and for some reason, he was shaked. What am I dealing with? What aura and what weapon

user? Huter thought to himself.

"Good, now I can go out," the guy in the cloak say.

When the person in charge of the tournament yelled out the name between both the men, the guy in cloak raise his hand to stop him. "The name's not

Vic, you dead brain," he removed his cloak and he was quite pale and he had no shirt. He's hair was long flame red and he was wearing blue jeans.

He had a one hand shotgun strap to his leg pants and a short sword to his hip. Also, he had black dog-like ears making him a Faunus. He pulled out his

shotgun and pointed at Huter. "Its Nu!"

While he had his gun pointed at Huter, he started to charge lighting to the point of the gun and Blaze had yelled at Huter, "Get out of there!"

When Huter glare when Blaze yelled, the shot was fired. When the shot was fired and there was smoke, it seem it hit Huter, but there was snow

from the smoke and Huter was unharmed and he's weapon was in double-egde form.

"Lighting aura?" the guradian asked himself panting.

"Damn," Blaze had bite her lip and jump down beside Huter and draw out her ax.

"What is this? Its a one-on-one," said the man in charge but he was almost shot with lighting.

"Shut up, old man!" the guy named Nu yelled.

And within that moment, a panic had set. Nu pulled out his short sword and pointed it at Blaze and the gun at Huter. "This what you get when you

run from us, Blazin!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Blaze, you know this guy?" Huter asked Blaze while they stare down at the red-head Fanuns back them.

Nu had a crazy grin that looks like he's ready to kill somebody. He push his foot back and launch towards them.

Blaze bit her lip again and run towards Nu. Huter try yell at her to stop so they can think of a plan, but both red-heads clash blades. Nu pointed

his gun back at Huter and fired again.

Luna jumped back and grab out her draggers to block the shot.

"Gah!" Luna cried as the lighting shock her and she got down on my down. "That gotta hurt.."

"Nu! Let them go. Your after me, right?" Blaze yelled in Nu's face while they're still close. The pushes away and slide a few feet away from each

other.

"Luna!" Ammy yelled from the seats, but before she could move, something hit her, Huter, and Luna hard. Some kind of force to keep them down.

"What the hell!?" Luna yelled as she keep away her draggers and was on her knees. Huter was breathing heavy from this push.

"Al! Stop this!" Blaze yelled out to a figure behind Nu. The figure was wearing a rode that was colored midnight purple with a bit of red towards

the bottom. He had a staff that on a big ring on the top of it and smaller rings around it. He's hair was short silver and he's eyes, were shut. At

times, he swings a rat-like tail

"Crap.." Ammy whispered to herself, feeling Nu and Al auras are too strong, even pass Huter's.

"What do you guys what with me!?" Blaze yelled back at both of the Faunus boys. She wasn't pushed back with the gravity.

"Oh, you haven't notice?" there was a wemon in a seat next to a Ammy on the ground. The wemon seem a bit older then the two Faunus boys. She was

wearing a top the showed the central of her chest, covering up her nipples. They were threads between the ends of her top and the top was cover purple.

She was wearing purple tights with black high heels. Her long hair was also brown with red highlgiths. "We're here to take you back, traitor,"

the wemon said to Blaze. And when she stood up, she step on Ammy's back, having her scream.

"Ammy!" Luna was yelling was she heard her sister scream.

The wemon lift up her foot from Ammy and walked to the central on the area. Just like the other two boys, she was a Faunus too with a cat-like tail.

"Why you want to take me back!?" Blaze yelled when the wemon came to the red-head girl and she put her finger and her lips, shutting up Blaze.

"You need you to lead up of course," the wemon said before she lean closer to Blaze, look like she's about to kiss her and whisper 'leader' to her.

Huter started to get mad and begun to push against the gravity. The others didn't notice when Huter moved from his spot and he was running towards

the brown hair wemon. But before he got closer. the blind man stop in front of him with they're weapons clash. "Let me pass!" he yelled at the blind

man as he stay silent.

"You there," the wemon said at Huter when she grab Blaze by the waist and make her face him, "you do know who she is, right?"

"Of course! She's our teammate," Huter yelled at the wemon back.

But he was wrong. The wemon shake her head. "Told him, dear," when she asked Blaze to do something, she shake her head wildly. But before Blaze said

anything, the wemon rip off the girl's coat and shirt. Blaze was now wearing a strap over her body, covering most of her breasts. The wemon turned

Blaze around to have Huter stare at her back and he's eyes wide of what brought him a hell childhood.

Black wings of a raven. Blaze is a Faunus.

The wemon had a evil grin on her face. "This girl's name is Blazin Reine Deces, the lady of Team BAIN of the White Fang."

"Thats not true.." both Luna and Ammy were in shock both this fact. Huter was down on his knees, not because of the gravity.

Blaze shake the wemon's hands off of her and run towards Huter, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't come near me!" Huter yelled before the winged Faunus could get close and she back away.

"If I remember right, it was Blazin's father that killed your parnets, am I right?" the cold cat wemon said at Huter. Blaze turned away at her and

run towards her to punch her.

"Damn you, Ilsa!" Blaze was breathing heavy from the colder air. Must have been from Huter's sadness.

The wemon named Ilsa rub her cheek a bit. "We're leaving," she said at Nu and Al. "Oh, and thank you, Luna."

Al picked up Blaze's weapon and they both walk over to the two lady's. A lighting strike towards them, but they had disappeared when it hit they.

Must have been a way to transport them.

The poilce came a few minutes have the Faunus group left and the Zana sisters were on a box somewhere, having to heal Ammy's back step from Ilsa.

Huter was sitting on the dock and starring at the water.

"Blaze, is a Faunus?" Huter can't just forget what he saw.


	12. Chapter 12

Its been three days after the Vytal Festival and Team HABL came back to Beacon without Blaze. They came to they're classes, but they never talked to

anybody. Ammy, who is always playful, was in the dark more then her sister, even Luna took my walks. And whatever she can, she stab and punch a tree

every her fist bleed, yelling 'why' all the time. Huter, for a love over music, never listened to a single song. Nobody, not even the sisters, went

close to him because if they do, his aura is very cold and they can freeze up. Nobody guess knew about Blaze's secert beside those three.

Huter was up at the roof of Beacon looking up, watching students. He jumped a little when a door open bhind him and he look over to see one of his

professors, Jane.

Professor Jane is one of Huter's teachers in learning different music. She has short dark pink hair and glasses who her green eyes. She wears a

outfit kinda close to the female uniform but with a pink skirt. She walked over to Huter and sit back beside him. "Whats the matter? He also blust

out of class when theres music going on."

He looked away from her face, not saying a word.

Jane cock her face a bit, "And wheres the lovely girl your always around? Blaze, was it?"

The guardian made a sallow sound from his throat and stood up. He didn't feel like listening to her anymore and be done with this place. When he was

about to leave, he felt a tag and see Jane's hand.

"You know I will get it out of you," she sound like threating him. Huter heard the storys that she always get info out of people the easy way and

the hard way. So, he gave up and sit back down. "Tell me what happened at the festival."

"You heard of the White Fang?" Huter felt so stupid asking a professor that question, thought its all over.

She lean back and sigh. "The White Fang, huh? Haven't heard of them to years. Thought that girl stopped the over thing," she keep talking as she

knew someone that stopped the White Fang. "But it seem they're still making choas. Why you ask?"

One way or another, Jane would get it out of him, so he had to tell her. "Blaze..is a Faunus."

There was silent for a moment, but hen she pet his back, "Well go find her."

"But I can't!" Huter yelled, then he shut his mouth, then whipsers a sorry.

"She's your teammate," she told him, not take his yell hard. "The past is in the past. It doesn't matter anymore," Jane stood up and pet his head.

Huter look up at her and she smiled, "Just look forward. If I were you, I'll go grab her and make her stay, no matter whats the past." She lift her

head from his head and left the root, but waves a bit. "Tell her I said hi."

The door closed behind his professor and he looked back down at the ground. 'The past is in the past. Just look forward,' is the lines he can never

forget. He then look up at the sky and did the same thing the night before the festival, grab his weapon and raise her against the sky.

"Should I go after her?" he asked softly. After a moment of silent, he heard nothing, but his only heart beat. The guardian smiled a bit. "Okay then,

I see what your tell me," he hook his weapon back on his hip and stood up to leave the roof.

-Dorms-

Luna was going to leave the room again to take her seventh walk today until she heard her sister faintly. "Don't leave..."

The dark girl stopped and stare at the ground. She bite her lip and got on one knee to punch the ground as hard as she can. "Why did you leave us,

Blaze!?" she yelled at the ground.

"Sis..." Ammy was curl back in a bell on they're bed and look at her sister from behind her knees.

"Gah! I'm going kill that cat witch!" Luna yelled again and throw a punch at the air, wanting to punch Ilsa so much. "She made Blaze go back to the

White Fang! She's not her leader!" Before she can throw another punch, she fell on the floor.

"Sis!" Ammy cried as she watched her sister fall and got out to help her back.

"Damn this scar.. If it wasn't feel this, I would rip her to pieces.." Luna keep talking as she's angry and have a reason against Ilsa.

Ammy got her off the floor and onto the bed. She feels bad with the scar on her sister's chest because she had to protect her. "I'm sorry.."

"Huh?" Luna looked over at her sister as she started to cry. "Whats up? You haven't cry in a while."

"B-Because of me..you wouldn't got hurt," she keep crying looking at her sister.

The black-hair girl reached out to wipe her tears. "Don't say that. I'm happy your here. Your works hurt me more then that crazy Ursa."

The blond hiccup as she keep cry, "I'm sorry.." and Luna reached out more to hug her sister.

-Outside of Beacon-

"Are you three sure you want to take a break from Beacon? You have half a year to be back here," Ozpin, Glynda, and Jaue was seeing Huter, Ammy, and

Luna off.

Huter nodded a bit and pet Ammy's head like she's a puppy, "We're sure. Those Faunus were much stronger then me," he lift his hand from Ammy and

build his hand into a fist.

The sisters nodded at well as Luna spoke, "And we need to get strong as well since we don't need a powers. And Ammy needs a weapon," her sister

pouted when she said that.

"Well make sure you get back. We won't agree to a second late tarty," Glynda said as she fixed her glasses.

Jane reached over and hugged Huter. He smiled a bit and pet her back. "Come back with Blaze and I love to hear you two sing,"

Huter nodded and she let go. The three left they're goodbyes to everybody at Beacon before getting on the plane.

Hang on, Blaze.


End file.
